


Need to Tell You

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Charger checks on his generals and decides to let her know how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone so if I made any mistakes I'm sorry. 
> 
> Charger is my OC clone commander  
> Izzy is my OC

Catcher told her that she needed some rest after her workout. She was still recovering from the wound on her side. She had just finished stretching to relax when there was knock on the door. Knowing it was Charger or Trench, she called them in.

"It's open." She called out as she grabbed her water. She looked up as the door opened. Her commander was sranding there with his helmet under his arm.

The clone commander came into his generals room. He came here to check on her. Him and his troops were worried. Ok it was mostly him but that's not why he came here. That's what he kept telling himself anyway.

He froze for a moment when he saw her. She looked perfectly fine but he could see the small wince when she turned to face him.

"What can I do for you Charger?" Izzy asked her commander. He didn't say anything or really move from by the door. She looked at him. "Charger?" She said confused why he was standing there and not saying anything.

She heard the sound of plastoid hitting the floor and the clone commander directly in front if her. She looked up at him. The next thing she knew, gloved hands held her face and lips were on hers.

It was just a firm press of lips but she could feel the emotion behind it. Her hands moved to the hands on her face as he pulled back. Charger looked at her. He saw the surprise on her face and felt like he made a mistake.

"General-" She put one of her hands over his mouth to stop the excuse or apology.

"You didn't do anything wrong Charger." She told him before moving her hand from his mouth. "Don't apologize." She said, a smirk forming on her lips. "Now, what was that for?" She asked.

"I- I was worried about you." He told her. His golden brown eyes locked on her cobalt. It was a little vague but it was still the truth. Izzy arched brow at him. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I thought I lost you and I didn't want to have a another close call again without you knowing." He said. He knew his demon general would know what he was saying without him having to actually say it.

"Well then, shall you try again?" She asked with a playful but loving smile. He smirked and nodded.

This time she was ready for him. When his lips met hers, she kissed back. He went to deepen the kiss and it surprised her for a moment before she have in. Her arms going around his neck as one of his hands moved too the back of her head. They pulled back when she winced.

"Kriff. I'm sorry general." He said when she pulled back a little.

"Charger. I think we're passed formalities." She told him with a smirk, holding her side.

"Sorry, Izzy." 

Just then, his com went off. He grumbled some curses causing her to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a longer story for these two. This is just something I wrote to get out of my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
